


Осенний эскиз пастелью

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Обычно Миша садится на диван, подвернув под себя ногу, и ставит свой бокал рядом на журнальный столик, а Дженсен удобно устраивается на полу на мягкой бежевой шкуре. Им всегда есть о чем поговорить — или же, наоборот, уютно помолчать каждый о своем





	Осенний эскиз пастелью

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно музыкой: www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwesF03Yx2U

Зеленый глаз светофора устало мигает и переключается на желтый. Нога автоматически отпускает педаль газа и перемещается на тормоз. Можно было, конечно, попробовать проскочить перекресток, но именно здесь стоит радар, и если ты не рассчитал той нужной доли мгновения... Не стоит рисковать штрафом из-за трех минут, да и лишних денег у них нет. Поставить на нейтралку. Красный. В мягких сумерках уходящего дня Дженсен отстраненно наблюдает за торопящимися по своим делам пешеходами. В черно-серой толпе мелькает яркий желтый дождевик. Молодая женщина, тащит за руку упирающуюся маленькую девочку со смешными вздернутыми тощими косицами. Девочка явно хочет назад, туда, где еще совсем недавно ей было весело. Но все хорошее почему-то всегда так быстро заканчивается.

В голове пусто, и взгляд пытается не потерять в безликой массе желтое пятнышко детства. Позади уже нетерпеливо сигналят, светофор снова подмигивает зеленым глазом. «Успеешь, придурок», — раздраженно бормочет Дженсен в зеркало заднего вида и трогается с места. Он устал и соскучился. Солнце еще не зашло, упрямо цепляется за ветви деревьев, пытаясь выбраться из дождевых облаков, но когда он поворачивает на их улицу, фонари уже включились, и их желтые глаза блестят опрокинутым отражением в лужах. Дженсен вдруг замечает, что темный асфальт плотно покрыт мокрой разноцветной листвой. «Надо же, значит, уже осень наступила, — мелькает мысль, — схожу в выходной на чердак и достану кофр с зимней одеждой». Миша — такой мерзляка.

Фосфорно-зеленая лягушка в лихо сдвинутой набекрень короне зубасто улыбается со стенда зубоврачебного кабинета. Она ужасна, но почему-то служит отличной рекламой дантисту, занимающему весь цокольный этаж старого дома из красного кирпича, в котором они живут. Несколько лет назад, сразу после переезда, Миша первый пошел на контрольный прием, и с тех пор они ни разу не были разочарованы. Доктор Беккер из той старой гвардии профессионалов, что работают по факту, не впаривая никому ненужных дополнительных услуг, лишь бы вытянуть из клиента побольше денег.

Дженсен закрывает гулко хлопнувшие деревянные ворота гаража и вспоминает, что Миша утром просил купить булочек. Забыл. Ну что ж, придется немного пройтись до ближайшей лавки. Зарядивший с обеда дождь еще накрапывает, и у продуктового магазинчика, укрывшись под козырьком, трясет капли воды с черного зонтика пожилая леди в вязаной кофте. Она приветливо улыбается учтиво открывшему ей дверь Дженсену. Пока он ждет, когда продавец соберет по ломтику колбасную нарезку придирчивой даме, взгляд падает на винную стойку, где бутылки уложены, как золотистый мед в сотах. Миша любит вино. Особенно то, которое он называет ледяным. Для его изготовления виноградари оставляют специальные сорта до заморозков, чтобы каждая виноградина подернулась льдом и впитала в себя холод подступающей зимы. Вино получается с незабываемым вкусом, словно пьешь саму сладкую суть уснувшей природы. Но сегодня хочется чего-то другого, и Дженсен, взяв корзинку, кладет на ее дно бутылку сухого каберне, сетку крупного желтого сладкого винограда, выбирает с лотка несколько сортов сыра и прихватывает тонкую палку французского багета. И чуть не забывает купить булочек.

— Миш, я дома, — кричит Дженсен в теплую глубину квартиры и кидает ключи в аляповатую голубую вазу, привезенную из отпуска с Ибицы. У Миши очень хороший вкус, но тогда он намертво вцепился в эту образину, и теперь кустарный образчик народного ремесла служит пристанищем для всякой мелочи. 

Миша появляется из своей мастерской и прислоняется к дверному проему. Дженсен оторвал его от работы. Миша не глядя оттирает пятнистой влажной тряпицей свои тонкие изящные пальцы от остатков масляной краски. В воздухе приятно пахнет очистителем для кистей, щекочет ноздри апельсиновыми нотками.

— Привет, детка, — отзывается Миша и, оттолкнувшись от двери, подходит к Дженсену. — На улице похолодало, я растопил камин, — шепчет Миша ему в губы, согревая дыханием.

— А я принес вино, сыр и виноград, — тоже зачем-то шепчет Дженсен, легонько прикусывая сочную нижнюю губу Миши. Тот всегда смеется, что губы у него плоские. Он художник и, видимо, ему виднее, но Дженсен с ним совершенно не согласен. Особенно когда целует их, приоткрывая языком, проскальзывая между ними в теплую, зовущую влажность рта.

— У нас еще остались оливки из марокканского магазина, — говорит Миша, прерывая поцелуй и чуть отстраняясь. — Давай пакет, я отнесу на кухню, а ты пока переоденься.

В ванной комнате тепло, влажно, и зеркало еще чуть запотевшее, воздух пахнет хвоей, видимо, Миша недавно принимал душ. У геля для тела Дженсена запах кофе, и сочетание этих ароматов напоминает о жарком лете, дощатом домике у озера в сосновом бору, лучах солнца, играющих летающими пылинками в спальне, и обнаженном Мише с двумя кружками горячего кофе в руках.

Миша стоит у окна и смотрит на улицу. Дженсен подходит и прижимается к его спине, обнимая за талию и кладя подбородок на плечо. Сгущающиеся сумерки делают окружающий мир чуть призрачней. За окном солнце совсем запуталось в ветвях и сейчас красное, словно от злости. В оконном стекле отражается Миша с двумя головами и четырьмя руками и Дженсен не может удержаться. Мишины брови на мгновенье приподнимаются, а потом он без слов понимает, над чем смеется Дженсен, и тоже улыбается.

— Завтра будет ветрено, — замечает Миша и поворачивается в кольце рук. — Сильно устал? — спрашивает он, внимательно вглядываясь в родные черты.

— Есть немного, — морщится Дженсен. Он не любит в этом признаваться, но и лгать, что не устал, нет смысла, Миша всегда и все замечает. — Две смены подряд все же тяжело. Хотя ночью было достаточно спокойно, и мне даже удалось пару раз прикорнуть между вызовами.

— Может, тебе не стоит брать в больнице так много дополнительных смен, ты не двужильный, — мягко замечает Миша. — Мой сайт вроде начали замечать, я даже получил пару заказов на оформление квартир. Это будет хорошее дополнением к тому, что зарабатываешь ты. — Он отходит к холодильнику, чтобы достать вино. — Кажется, достаточно охладилось. Откроешь? — он протягивает бутылку Дженсену.

Пока Миша раскладывает по пиалам с ярким восточным орнаментом виноград и пряно пахнущие оливки, режет душистый сыр и ссыпает в деревянную хлебницу ломтики багета с хрустящей, осыпающейся крошками корочкой и нежным нутром мякиша, Дженсен вкручивает штопор в недовольно скрипящую пробку, а потом с усилием тащит ее на свет.

— Миш, я рад, что сайт набирает обороты, но ведь у тебя выставка на носу. И если ты возьмешь еще дополнительные заказы, то тоже будешь уставать. Пусть уж это буду я, мне не привыкать, — аккуратно подбирая слова, говорит Дженсен после недолгого молчания.

— У тебя нет монополии на усталость, — смеется Миша, словно подводя черту в разговоре, и подхватывает тяжелый поднос. — Пойдем?

Любить кого-то — значит поддерживать во всем, даже если поэтому тебе приходится очень сильно уставать. 

В гостиной тепло, и ярко горят дрова в камине, отбрасывая ломающиеся причудливые отсветы вязи решетки на толстую шкуру из искусственного меха, будто небрежно брошенную у низкого дивана в восточном стиле. Дженсен любит проводить время с Мишей в гостиной. Обычно тот садится на диван, подвернув под себя ногу, и ставит свой бокал рядом на журнальный столик, а Дженсен удобно устраивается на полу на мягкой бежевой шкуре. Им всегда есть о чем поговорить — или же, наоборот, уютно помолчать каждый о своем. Миша читает книгу, его пальцы то поглаживают тонкую ножку высокого бокала, то покручивают ее, заставляя бокал выполнять фуэте на журнальном столике, и вино в нем покачивается, согласно кивая в такт мыслям. Время от времени он ненадолго оставляет бокал в покое, чтобы перевернуть страницу. 

Дженсен любит читать с ноутбука, сидя на полу. С этого ракурса очень приятно то и дело отрываться от статьи о новой системе мониторинга сердечного ритма для машин скорой помощи и исподтишка наблюдать за Мишей. Он то хмурится, переживая вместе с бумажными героями, то вдруг брови выламываются в удивлении, мол «да ладно, серьезно?», а то даже начинает чуть шевелить губами, словно повторяет про себя слова. Миша очень эмоционален, когда читает. Взгляд Дженсена скользит вниз по шее, задерживается на едва заметных очертаниях сосков под черной футболкой. Видимо, у Миши затекла подвернутая нога и он, на секунду оторвавшись от книги, привстает, чтобы опустить ее вниз. 

Как и обычно, сидя на полу, Дженсен облокачивается боком о сиденье дивана и, читая, словно машинально поглаживает мишину ногу. Твид домашних брюк вобрал тепло тела и будто ластится под ладонью. Пальцы скользят вверх, и Дженсен скашивает глаза: под складками мягкой ткани угадываются очертания невозбужденного члена. Он чуть сжимает пальцами еще спящую плоть и поднимает взгляд. Миша прекращает читать, смотрит на него поверх книги потемневшим взглядом, а потом приглашающе раздвигает ноги.

Дженсен встает на колени меж Мишиных ног, обхватывает за шею, наклоняя к себе, и впивается в губы нетерпеливым поцелуем. Он чувствует языком пряное послевкусие оливок и сухое разноцветье вина, прижимаясь к груди и мечтая почувствовать обнаженную кожу. Под пальцами ощутимо набухает член, и он нетерпеливо дергает за молнию на брюках, чтобы стащить с Миши мешающую одежду.

Мишин член во рту Дженсена ощущается до одурения на своем месте. Неидеальный, чуть загнутый на бок, с крупной головкой, но единственно правильный. Он толкается в глотку, и Дженсен расслабляется, чтобы впустить глубже. В тишине комнаты, разбавленной лишь тиканьем часов на каминной полке да потрескиванием дров в камине, раздается низкий гортанный выдох.

Красота в глазах смотрящего, и для Дженсена Миша идеален всем, даже в тех местах, что многие считают не эстетичными. Весь остальной мир может катиться к черту со своим мнением. Дженсен обожает закидывать его ноги себе на плечи, разводить полушария крепких ягодиц, медленно открывая для себя вид на темную звездочку мышц, обожает легко массировать вход подушечкой пальца, дразня, не проникая внутрь, обожает вылизывать тугие мышцы, раскрывая Мишу языком. Обожает. Это безмерное обожание выплескивается на него каждым касанием, каждым движением рук и губ.

Они уже давно вместе, но каждый раз, приставляя напряженный член ко входу в Мишино тело, Дженсен ощущает, как перехватывает дыхание, и он не может оторваться, наблюдая, как головка медленно раздвигает мышцы, проникая внутрь, и громкий стон Миши звучит, как самая нежная мелодия.

Мишины пятки упираются в плечи Дженсена, и член, размазывая смазку, хлопает по животу в такт толчкам. Дженсен, не останавливаясь, наклоняет голову и целует большой палец Мишиной ноги, а потом вбирает в рот, посасывая. Мишу выгибает на диване, он пытается насадиться еще дальше, глубже, хочет поглотить в себя Дженсена, спаяться, выдоить досуха. Если бы Дженсен мог сравнить их секс с игрой на музыкальном инструменте, он выбрал бы «Гавану» старого доброго Кенни Джи. Потому что именно его саксофон может передать весь жар эмоций и нежность прикосновений, ритм древних, как мир, движений и захлестывающее ощущение счастья. Только он плавно несет с волны на волну, а потом бросает о берег и откатывается, оставляя тело опустошенным, невесомым, звенящим последними аккордами затихающей музыки.

— Дай опущу ноги, затекли, — шепчет Миша, целуя Дженсена во влажный висок и тот осторожно перекатывается на бок, чтобы дать ему возможность выпрямить ноги. 

Дождь закончился и больше не стучит в окна, в темноте незримо срываются с веток и беззвучно падают на землю осенние листья, соревнуясь с каплями воды, глухо шуршат под ногами поздних прохожих. В комнате тепло, горит камин, бросая отсвет на два тесно сплетенных тела.

— Люблю тебя, Миш, — раздается в тишине голос Дженсена. — А, может все же откажешься пока от заказов? Хотя бы до выставки.

— И я тебя люблю, — отвечает Миша. — Хорошо, но тогда давай обсудим завтра твои дополнительные смены.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю битву для fandom Misha&Jensen 2018


End file.
